1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflection-type optical sensor having a light-emitting element and a light-receiving element for detecting an object, a carriage capable of moving over the object to be detected, and a data processing device that performs a data control process for the object while the object is moved.
2. Description of Related Art
A reflection-type optical sensor such as that disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. HEI-6-222156 is well known in the art for detecting objects with a light-emitting element and a light-receiving element. The light-emitting and light-receiving elements of the reflection-type optical sensor are disposed at different angles in relation to the object. The light-emitting element emits a beam of light at a prescribed incident angle on the object, while the light-receiving element detects the presence of the object upon receiving light reflected from the object.
In order that light emitted from the light-emitting element can be reliably reflected onto the light-receiving element, the reflection-type optical sensor is configured with a light-emitting element having high directivity (a narrow beam spread) and a light-receiving element having high directivity (narrow light receiving angle)